To Be With You
by beermoney5
Summary: A series of drabbles written for Dokuga Contest Weekly Perfection. Sesshomaru pushes Kagome away, will he regret his decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Leaving

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme: **Candle

**Genre:** General / Angst

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count:** 300

**Cannon/AU:** Cannon

**Summary: **Kagome decides to go home after Sesshomaru breaks her heart.

* * *

**Leaving**

"You don't mean this." Kagome cried.

"I got what I wanted and I am done with you." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked away.

Kagome dropped to her knees crying as she watched Sesshomaru leave.

They had just destroyed Naraku a few days ago and Kagome had completed the Shikon Jewel. The well would only be open for a couple more days before being sealed forever. She had decided to stay and become Sesshomaru's mate, now things had taken a turn for the worse and Sesshomaru had dumped her.

After arriving back at the village she told her friends what had transpired. She had decided that tomorrow she would return to her time. She had given herself completely to Sesshomaru and he had broken her heart, even though she loved her friends dearly, she had no reason to stay.

The next day Kagome's friends walked her to the well to say good bye. None of them were aware of the daiyoukia that was standing behind the tree line watching except Inuyasha. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome jumped into the well one last time, forever sealing it, as a tear ran down his cheek. He turned to leave when Inuyasha stopped him.

"Sesshomaru you bastard. I know your there show yourself."

Sesshomaru stepped out from the trees.

"How could you do this? She would have stayed here with you. I thought you loved her?"

"I do and that is why I pushed her away. I will not keep her here for my own selfish reasons. She would miss her family too much and begin to resent her decision to stay. I will wait for her to reappear in the time line five hundred years from now, for know one could hold a candle to her." Sesshomaru said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Waiting

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Snarl

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count:** 200

**Cannon/AU:** Cannon

**Summary:** Sesshomaru watches as Kagome returns to her time.

* * *

**Waiting**

Outside, two figures watched as Kagome emerged from the well and ran to the house in tears.

"Well aren't you going to tell her you're sorry?" Inuyasha asked looking over at Sesshomaru, noticing he hadn't attempted to move from the tree they were sitting in.

"I think I will give her a day to calm down before I go see her."

"WHAT? I had to deal with you fretting over Kagome for five hundred years! You going to the well every day to see if it had reopened….

"I did not go every day." Sesshomaru cut him off.

"You went at least once a month. That's a lot in…. Oh my god! I didn't think I would ever live to see this day."

"And what day would that be?"

"The day when the ultimate demon without rival, the killing perfection, the great lord Sesshomaru would be afraid of a mere human female."

"I FEAR NOTHING!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Yes you do. You're afraid she will reject you after you waited for her all these years."

"I'm _NOT_ and my decision is final. I will wait one more day." Sesshomaru growled as he leaped from the tree and headed to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Realization

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Drop

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 100

**Cannon/AU:** Cannon

**Summary:** Kagome talks to her mother about her situation.

* * *

**Realization **

"Kagome what's wrong?" Her mother asked as Kagome dropped to the floor sobbing. "Weren't you going to stay in the feudal era and become Sesshomaru's mate?"

"He told me he was done with me."

"Um…. Youkai live for a long time don't they?"

"Yes."

"Maybe he said those things because he knew how much you would miss your family and decided to wait for you."

"If that was the reason he should have told me that."

"Would you have listened?"

"Um."

"Exactly, he knew you wouldn't."

"You really think that was the reason?"

"Yes, and I am thankful for it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Apprehension

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Bleak

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Sesshomaru thinks about the situation he has gotten himself into.

* * *

**Apprehension**

A silence had settled over Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on their way back to the house. Sesshomaru was almost tempted to turn the car around and go back to beg Kagome for forgiveness. He almost laughed to himself at the thought. What had this human female done to him? He would have never, in all his life, thought of begging to anyone for forgiveness. He, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, the killing perfection, was prepared to beg a human for forgiveness. His father would be amused with this if he were still alive.

Inuyasha was right. He was scared of rejection. He had waited five hundred years for her and there was a possibility she would not take him back. He really wouldn't blame her if she didn't after the hurtful things he said to her. The situation looked bleak for him.

He had to think this over and the best way to approach her. Yes. This was the right decision. To come back tomorrow after thinking things through.

"Do you want me to come back with you tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked disrupting the silence.

"No. I'll go alone. I think it will be for the best." Sesshomaru replied with uncertainty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Perspective

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Rely

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary:** Sesshomaru goes back to talk to Kagome.

* * *

**Perspective**

Sesshomaru was parked outside the shrine gathering up the courage to go up to the house. Kagome had started to rely on him for protection and in the end he was the one to hurt her in a way no one else ever could. Nervousness crept over him the longer he waited contemplating his situation, a feeling that was completely foreign to him.

Finally he left the car and headed up the steps to the shrine and over to the house. He knocked on the door. When there was no answer he knocked again. At first he thought Kagome had seen him arrive and refused to answer when he realized her aura wasn't present. Now he had to decide either go back home and come back or stay and wait for her to return. He decided to wait and sat down on a bench that was on the porch.

He had regretted the words he had said to her and what he had done once she had passed through the well. There was nothing that could be done at that point, the well was sealed forever, at least in his time. So began the long wait for Kagome to reappear in the time line. He had watched over her family, was at the hospital when she was born, and watched her grow up from a child into the young woman he had become to know and love. Finally the time had come to make amends for his actions and here he sat like a lovesick fool waiting for her to come home. How pathetic he had become.

The sound of a car door brought him out of his thoughts and he stood as he saw Kagome ascending the steps.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with surprise when she appeared at the top.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Skeptical

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Amber

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Kagome wants some answers.

* * *

**Skeptical **

Kagome stopped immediately when she reached the top of the steps. There standing on her porch was a man who looked familiar. It couldn't be him. Sure there were differences like the shoulder length hair, the human looking ears, and the markings on his face were nonexistent. One thing was still the same though, his amber colored eyes. Could it be?

"Sesshomaru?" She asked the handsome man standing before her.

"Yes. It is I." He replied.

"I've never sensed demons in my time before. How are you here now?"

"Oh there are many demons in this time. We just had to adapt and conceal our demon heritage in order to survive."

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked as the hurt came forth again as she remembered what he said a few days ago.

"To ask you to be my mate."

"I remembered you had asked me that once before. Then, if I remember correctly, you said you were done with me."

"I am here to apologize and ask for your forgiveness."

"The Sesshomaru I remember would never apologize."

"Five hundred years could change someone. Please let me explain."

"Fine." She replied sitting down on the bench as he joined her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Explanations

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Block

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **400

**Summary:** Sesshomaru explains his actions.

* * *

**Explanations**

"I said those things to force you to go back to your time. I didn't want you to regret your decision to stay with me and then have it turn to hate."

"Why would you think I would resent staying with you and then start hating you? I loved you."

He mentally cringed at the use of the past tense before he continued. "I know how much you love your family and knew you would miss them. I thought that would eventually cause resentment."

'_Funny My mother said almost the same thing.' _Kagome thought as Sesshomaru continued.

"There wasn't, at the time, a way to prolong a human life span to that of a demon mate. I knew there was a possibility that I could live long enough to rejoin you in your time, if I played my cards right."

"Why didn't you tell me this from the start?" She asked as she tried not to listen to the voice in her head that told her to just forgive him now.

"Would you have listened?"

'_My mother said the same exact thing.' _She though as she replied, trying to hold back the tears that were wanting to fall. "Probably not. But you could have given me the option and if I chose to stay then you could have thrown me into the well. Sure I would have been mad at that also, but it would have saved the hurt and the feelings of betrayal and not being wanted."

"I could have."

They sat in silence for a while longer both deep in thought. "I need to think on it." She said standing, with Sesshomaru following suite, as she noticed her mother had returned from visiting a friend who lived down the block.

"Who's this handsome gentlemen?" Her mother asked walking up to them.

"This is Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru this is my mother." Kagome introduced them as Sesshomaru took Kagome's mothers hand kissing the back of it.

"Oh." Kagome's mother replied.

"I'll explain later." Kagome said seeing the shocked and questioning look on her face.

"Will you be staying for dinner then?" Her mother asked Sesshomaru.

"No, he won't." Kagome answered instantly for him. "He has other plans."

"Yes. I'm sorry but I will have to decline. Maybe next time." Sesshomaru said then added before he took his leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Surprises

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Basket

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary: **Kagome gets a surprise visit.

* * *

**Surprises**

Kagome pulled her cloths from the drier deep in thought about her talk with Sesshomaru. She was so stunned to see him in her time and almost ran into his arms. She stared to feel bad about the way she treated him. He did wait 500 years to see her but surly he wasn't lonely. He must have had a few girlfriends at least. She was brought out of her thoughts as some one knocked at the front door. She sat her basket down to answer the door and was shocked to see the person who was standing before her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Assistance

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Cobweb

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary: **Inuyasha tries to talk some sense into Kagome.

* * *

**Assistance**

"Hi, Kagome." Inuyasha said grinning as Kagome stood in the doorway staring.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the man standing before her.

"Yeah it's me. Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see you." She said as she moved aside to let him enter. "I have so much to ask you. First of all, what happened to your hair?" She asked referring to his very short hair.

"I cut it. I'm not here for a casual chat though. I came to talk to you about Sesshomaru."

"Oh." Kagome said with a slightly irritated voice as she directed her gaze elsewhere. "Did he send you over here to try and talk me into forgiving him." She added still not looking at him.

"No I came on my own. He doesn't even know I'm here." Inuyasha paused waiting for a response from her and when he didn't get one continued. "You know Kagome, he waited for you for 500 years."

"He already mentioned that. I'm sure he had plenty of girlfriends to help him pass the time though."

"You think so do you?"

"I couldn't imagine him going that long without one."

"Well your wrong. He hasn't been with anyone since you."

"What?" Kagome asked as she turned her gaze back at Inuyasha.

"He turned down several prospective mates to wait for you. He did what he thought was best for you, even though he would be in agony every day waiting for you. I would say that's a pretty selfless act and when he comes to apologize and explains what his reasons were for his actions you shoot him down. I don't mean to be harsh, but someone needs to knock the cobwebs out of your head so you can think straight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Understanding

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Focus

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Inuyasha and Kagome discus Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Understanding**

"What? I can't believe you would say that to me. He broke my heart and you want me to forgive him just like that." Kagome responded, her sympathy for Sesshomaru turning to anger at Inuyasha's words.

"Yes. You've lived with a broken heart for a couple of days, it's been five hundred years for Sesshomaru. I realize that his tactics weren't the best, but it was his way. Don't make him suffer any longer, Kagome. At first he went to the well everyday, then as time wore on he went once a month. He even jumped in a few times when he thought no one was around, to see if it would transport him to your time."

"He did?" Kagome asked again focusing on the pain that Sesshomaru must have been going through all this time.

"Yes he did. Please don't mention that I told you about this or he will probably kill me. You know how he feels about weakness and you know Sesshomaru would consider his actions as a weakness that he would never admit to anyone."

"It seems like the two of you have gotten closer."

"Five hundred years is a long time to hold a grudge."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Guilt

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Snap

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Warnings

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary: **Kagome's starts to feel guilty about how she treated Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Guilt **

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah." She replied distractedly, looking out the window. She was deep in thought about Sesshomaru waiting for her all these years. He came and apologized and explained his actions and what did she do? She hurt him. Yes, he had hurt her but the motive behind it was good, her motive was anger. She didn't deserve him.

"I have to get back to work. We'll hook up another day for lunch to talk more. Just think about what I said."

"I will."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Finally

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Fresh

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary:** Kagome goes to see Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Finally**

Kagome was rummaging through her clothes in her dresser and closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear. She paused when she saw her old school uniform. _'Perfect'_ she thought to herself. Her school uniform was the first thing he had seen her in, it would be perfect for a fresh new start.

She dressed and headed out. She was a bit surprised when she pulled up in front of a mansion with the address Inuyasha had given her but not too much. Sesshomaru had always wanted to be the best at everything. He probably owned the biggest company in Japan.

She was happy she had beaten him home and now she sat on the top step in front of the mansion. Sure, he probably had servants that would have let her in to wait but she wanted to meet him out front.

Sesshomaru drove up in his Mercedes and stood next to it stunned to see Kagome standing at the top of the steps of his home. In the next instant Kagome bounded down the steps and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled into his chest. "I'm not to late am I? Please forgive me. I'm so horrible to do this to you when you waited so long." She rambled on.

"You're not horrible." Sesshomaru replied as he placed Kagome back on her feet. "And no, you're not to late. I would wait another 500 years if I had to."

"Well you don't."

"I'm happy to hear that. And… Nice outfit." He added realizing what she was wearing.

"Enough talking." Kagome said as she reached up and kissed Sesshomaru.

Their kiss soon became passionate and instantly they were taking each other's clothes off as Sesshomaru rushed them both through the house to his bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **United

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Linger

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count:** 400

**Summary: **Kagome and Sesshomaru spend the day together.

* * *

**United **

They lingered in bed most of the next day. Kagome with her head lying on Sesshomaru's bare chest as he ran his fingers soothingly up and down her back. They laid there in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's presence.

"I feel bad that you were alone for so long."

"Don't. I had Inuyasha and Jaken."

"Yeah, Jaken is just a barrel full of laughs."

"He grows on you after awhile."

"We'll that's not what I meant anyway. I meant female companionship."

"I know what you meant. If I wanted other female companionship I could have had it. So don't bother yourself with it."

"Well I still feel bad."

Sesshomaru chuckled knowing he wouldn't be able to change her feelings. "I think maybe we should get dressed and make ourselves known to the world."

"Do we have to? I'm fine just were I am." Kagome said looking up at him.

"Sesshomaru placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Yes."

"I guess your right. I should go see my mother at some point today also."

They dressed and spent the day together feeding the ducks and walking hand in hand together in the park. Kagome had called her mother before they had left, to check in, and she had made Kagome promise to bring Sesshomaru over for dinner that evening.

"Sota likes to ask a lot of questions and sometimes talks a lot and…." Kagome tried to prepare Sesshomaru as they headed to the shrine.

"I'm sure I'll get along fine with him." He cut her off.

"I just want you to be prepared. I don't want you to incinerate him."

"I'm not going to incinerate him."

"I know how your temper is and how you are easily irritated."

"I've had 500 years to work on my temper. I'm sure everything will be fine."

After dinner they took a walk around the shrine enjoying the rest of the evening. When they walked by the well house Kagome stopped short looking in its direction. There was this strange pull coming from it.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked with concern noticing the confused look on her face.

"I think the well is calling to me."

Kagome headed to the well house with Sesshomaru following. Once at the doors she opened them and saw the well engulfed in a blue light. She turned and looked up at Sesshomaru with more confusion in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Return

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Bang

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Kagome has to make a decision.

* * *

**Return**

Kagome jumped as the door to the well house banged shut. She looked up at Sesshomaru who looked indifferent. "I feel like it's calling to me." She looked back down into the well. "Should I jump in? If I do, what if it takes me somewhere else? What if I couldn't come back to this time?" Kagome rambled on.

Sesshomaru wanted to tell her that everything would be okay if she jumped in. That in a few years he would find a sorceress with an elixir that would match her life to his. But this decision had to be made without that information. She had to want to go back to him. "It's your decision." He watched as she looked at him and then back to the well.

Kagome wondered if he knew more than he was letting on with his response. She knew she wouldn't get any answers so she didn't ask. She knew how much he had suffered when she had left, she could tell by the look in his eyes as he had told her about it. "Will you explain to my mother? If I tell her myself, I might change my mind."

"Yes."

Kagome jumped in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Complete

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Clear

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary: **Sesshomaru goes back home.

* * *

**Complete**

"_So_ I assume I went back through the well _again_, since you came home alone." Sesshomaru looked up after shutting the door to see his mate at the top of the stairs.

"Yes." A slight smile played across his face. He had been tense with worry for over a month waiting for Kagome to come back through the well one last time after he had sent her away. He cringed as he remembered his words to her. "And you're not supposed to be here right now."

"I know. I couldn't stay away any longer." Kagome said as she walked down the stairs watching the clear expressions play across his face. After so many years he had stopped wearing a mask of indifference around her.

When her younger self had arrived, she had to stay away until things were resolved. It drove her crazy to be away from her mate and she had taken a chance by coming here without waiting for his call. She had guessed that this would be the day and had been right. "I'm glad it's over now. I really don't know why you worry every time. If you were human you would have given yourself an ulcer or high blood pressure the way you were fretting."

"One of these times you could say no and not take me back _or_ decide to stay here."

"That will never happen, my love for you is stronger than my anger." Kagome looked up into his citrine eyes. She didn't ask why it would matter if she stayed in this time. She knew the answer. He had already gone 500 years without her the first time and didn't want to do it again. "Well, it's over now."

"Yes it is." Sesshomaru smiled before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Owari

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Break

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

**Summary:** Kagome returns to a surprised Sesshomaru.

* * *

Owari

The blue light enveloped her after she jumped in and within a few seconds she was at the bottom of the well again. She looked around and saw the familiar vines on the sides of the well that told her she had arrived back in time. She started the incredible task of climbing the vines, something she had done many times before. Half way to the top she grabbed a vine, not noticing the break, and tumbled back to the floor of the well when it gave way.

After checking on his ward and retainer, Sesshomaru headed back to the well to resume his vigil. He had regretted his words to the miko the instant she left and he waited everyday after she'd gone hopping the well would reopen. He had Inuyasha try jumping in a few times, till he got tired of it, to see if it would transport him back to Kagome's time.

He stopped short when he recognized a familiar sent and aura. _'It couldn't be. Could it?'_ He heard a scream and was instantly at the well peering over the edge. He saw Kagome standing at the bottom of the well rubbing her backside. "Are you going to help me or are you going to watch me climb out?"

Sesshomaru jumped in, picked up Kagome, and was out in a flash.

"Thank You."

"I told you to leave, that I have no use for you."

"Yeah, I know what you told me and I don't care. I know you really didn't mean it and you sent me home because of my family. I'll miss them but I want to be with you. And I'll never regret my decision to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He instantly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Burying his nose in the nape of her neck to breath in her familiar sent. Instantly he noticed another on her that shouldn't be there. Surely Kagome had bathed in the days she had been gone. So why was it that his sent was so strong. Did she see him in her time? If so, why did she come back? It was something he would have to ask her about later, knowing he probably wouldn't get any answers. Right now he just wanted to enjoy their reunion. He tilted her head up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Welcome back."

* * *

A/N: If your wondering what Owari means, it's Japanese for The End.


End file.
